deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberta Cisneros
Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers to her as a "hardcore terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That Fucking Glasses Bitch". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used were a sniper rifle, combat knife, a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, machine gun, grenade launcher hidden in a suitcase, spiked brass knuckles, trench spike, and twin Sistema Colt Model 1927s. Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that Rock at one point refers to her sardonically as "a killer robot from the future". It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in Black Lagoon, she is also human. She is unwaveringly devoted to her master and dotes on his son, Garcia, whom she loves deeply. Roberta and Revy fight each other, but only to beat themselves up. Rock interferes, but Roberta and Revy tell him to stay out of it. In the manga and anime, the fight ends in a draw right after they punch each other out simultaneously, though Garcia claims she won because she remained conscious. Battle vs. Chinatsu (by SPARTAN 119) Chinatsu drove her pickup truck through the streets of Roanapur. Suddenly, along the side of one of the road, Chinatsu saw a woman in a maid outfit. This was her target. Chinatsu pulled the trigger on the steering wheel, causing the .50 caliber machine gun mounted in the side of the truck to fire. Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros heard the gun fire and rolled into a nearby alleyway and climbed up a fire escape ladder and got out her Barrett M82 Sniper rifle with underbarrel multi-shot grenade launcher. Roberta fired a 40mm grenade at Chinatsu's truck, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. Chinatsu extracated herself from the flaming wreckage, drawing fire from Roberta's .50 caliber rifle, which narrowly missed, the rounds whizzing by her head. Chinatsu drew her custom grenade launcher, the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", and fired off a 40mm grenade round, blowing away the top of the building Roberta stood on. Roberta jumped to another rooftop, however, she had to abandon her heavy Barrett .50 as she jumped. Roberta drew her Sistema Colt pistols and fired at Chinatsu, as she fired back with an IMI Negev LMG. Roberta needed to find a heavier weapon. She barged into a store and burst into the backroom, pistol whipping the owner unconcious as she went. The store was a front for a illegal arms dealer, and grabbed a G3 assault rifle off the racks. Roberta turned to face Roberta just as Chinatsu burst in, armed with an AKM, having run out of ammunition for her Negev LMG. Roberta fired a burst from the back room, before jumping through a window and into another back alleyway , as the G3 was blown out of her hand by Chinatsu's AK fire. Roberta ran down back alley, into the streets, where she grabbed a large suitcase from the vehicle she was using in Roanapur. Chinatsu jumped out the window, into the alleyway, at which point, Roberta pulled the trigger on the handle of the suitcase, activating the hidden grenade launcher. A 40mm grenade flew right at Chinatsu, impacting her her in the chest and exploded violently, reducing her to a few charred, bloody remains. Roberta turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros Expert's Opinion Roberta won this battle because of her superior weaponry, training, and combat experience, which Chinatsu simply could not keep up with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle with Fabiola Iglasias vs. Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche (by SPARTAN 119) Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche walk through the dark streets of Roanapur, Thailand, sent to take out an arms dealer supplying weapons to the FRF. The two cyborgs see two two women in maid outfits walking the other direction. The taller of the two says something in Spanish, and raises her umbrella. With a loud bang and a flash of light, the SPAS-12 shotgun fires, striking Triela in the chest, however, the Kevlar layer under her skin stopped the pellets. Recovering from the surprise attack, Triela gets out her Winchester M1897 and fires a shot, as Rico fires her CZ-75 pistol. The second woman gets out a pair of MAG-7 shotguns modified for semi-automatic fire and opens fire, causing Triela and Rico to dive for cover behind a stack of crates. Triela turns out of a corner of the crate stack and fires a burst her MP7 SMG, but all of the shots miss, the two women staying one step ahead of her aim, escaping into the doorway of a building. Before Triela and Rico could give chase, however, an M26 grenade landed near them, forcing them to dive out of the the way, only barely avoiding the explosion Rico raised her MG3 to her hip and walked towards the door the two women ran inside of. Fabiola walks out, dual MAG-7s in hand, however, she is perforated by a burst from Rico's MG3, causing her to fall to the ground, dead. Roberta, who now was now standing on the roof of a building at the end of the street, furious at the death of her apprentice. She placed the crosshairs of her Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle right over Rico's head and exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The .50 BMG bullet easily penetrated the bulletproof armor under the cyborg's skin, and blew through her brain, vaporizing her head. In a rage, Triela grabbed her fallen comrade's Dragunov and fired several shots at Roberta, but all of them missed. Roberta responded by firing several .50 BMG rounds at Triela, who started running as the first projectile missed her. Her cybernetic legs carried Triela faster than Roberta could track her in her scope. Triela got into the door of the building Roberta hid in and climbed the stairs, bayoneted Winchester in hand. Suddenly, several shot from a Sistema Colt 1927 narrowly missed Triela's head. Triela returned fire, but Roberta had disappeared out of the door to the upper floor as Triela pulled the trigger. Triela entered the door to the roof of the building, only for Roberta to stab her in the hand with a trench knife, causing her to drop the shotgun. Triela kicked Roberta in the torso and knocked her back. Triela then grabbed the bayonet off the end of her shotgun, just in time to parry a strike from Roberta's trench knife. The two blades clashed for several seconds, sparks flying as steel met steel. This woman was good. Roberta was not a cyborg, but, as Triela had seen before, highly trained soldiers could fight on even terms even with a cyborg such as herself. Roberta struck with the spiked knuckles of her trench knife, knocking away the blade from Triela's hand, before knocking her backwards with a second strike. As Roberta rounded on Triela with her blade, Triela drew her P230 and fired several shots into Roberta's chest. The "Terminator Maid" fell to floor in a pool of blood as Triela walked out the door and down the stairs, ready to continue her mission. Expert's Opinion Rico and Triela won this battle because of their superior training and weaponry, as well as their cybernetically enhanced strength. It should be noted, however, that Roberta was still a formidable enough opponent with her Barrett M82 to eliminate Rico, though she was killed by Triela. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Punisher (Comics) (by MrPacheco101) Barinas, Venezuela Deep within a small town of Barinas, Venezuela, an elderly man sets up a stand to sell his fresh crops of fruits and vegetable to pedestrians passing by; the man was in his mid 50's, wearing a white shirt with matching pants and a straw hat to keep him shaded from the hot sun. The man sits on a chair and watches the pedestrians walk by, hoping one or two of them will stop by to purchase his goods. “disculpe a señor” a feminine voice called out. The old man looks up and sees a young woman standing before him. The young woman wore a traditional maid's outfit with her hair tied in a ponytail. A smile lit up on the old man's face. “Ahhh, señora Roberta ha sido un tiempo! Cómo está?” he said brightly. “Muy bien señor Silva.” Roberta responded back with a smile. “Bueno. Bueno.” Silva said, nodding his head lightly. “Entonces, ¿hay algo que pueda llegar?” he asked. “Oh, sí puedo tener un par de tomates y maíz, por favor? parece que la casa se quedó sin recientemente.” The young maid responded. “Como quieras.” Silva said as he starts to bag up the items. “¿Cómo es joven García haciendo?” he asked. “Maestro García está haciendo muy bien. Quiero decir desde la muerte de su padre que había algunos de los principales ... bloqueos de carreteras para superar, pero todo está dicho y hecho.” Roberta responded, her hands clenched. “Eso es bueno para escuchar. Hay que ir la señora Roberta.” Silva said as he hands the bag of groceries to Roberta. “Muchas gracias Snr. Silva! ¿Cuánto te debo?” The young maid said. Old man Silva shakes his head. “Nada, está todo en la casa.” He said with a smile. “Oh, eres muy amable señor Silva, muchas gracias.” Roberta said as she begins to depart. “ En cualquier momento, tenga cuidado!” Silva said waving Roberta goodbye as she walks into the distance. After several miles of walking, Roberta arrives in front of the Lovelace mansion and opens the door. The head maid steps inside the main hall of the colonial style mansion and locks the main door. “Joven maestro estoy en casa!” Roberta called out, but no one responded. “Garcia? García está en casa? Fabiola?” The head maid called out once more, but with no response. Something doesn't feel right. Roberta thought. Usually, Master Garcia Lovelace was always at the door when she arrives from an appointment, but not this time. “Garcia.”Roberta called out, but once again did not get a response. Roberta checks Garcia's bedroom, but he wasn't there; Roberta then goes out in the backyard where the pool resides and, yet again, finds Garcia nowhere in sight. Algo está mal. Muy mal! Roberta thought to herself as she returns back inside to search once more.“Garcia! Joven Maestro!”Roberta called out as she searches the entire mansion, but with no results.“Garcia.”Roberta then enters the living room and suddenly stops; a disfigured man in a nice suit is sitting on a chair with a group of finely dressed men standing right behind him, his facial expression shows that he was waiting for someone for long while.“Mrs. Roberta, I presume.”The man said calmly.“Or was it Rosarita?”Roberta's calm demeanor quickly changes to an aggravated, pissed-off mood. “¿Quién eres tú! ¿Dónde está García?!” She demanded, her hands clenched into a fist. The disfigured man gets up off his chair and stands in front of the angered maid.“I don't know what the f—k you're saying and it's irritating my f—king mind!”he spurted out.“So I'm gonna make this simple for ya. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?”the man said coolly. Roberta nodded her head in agreement which causes the disfigured man to grin with satisfaction. “Good. Now you may be wandering who I am. Well, you can call me Jigsaw. That's all you need to know in the situation you're in, Miss Cisneros.”Jigsaw says pointing his finger at the head maid.“Where I come from, I'm the Big Daddy of the major crime families in New York, and my rule is one of an iron will! Everything from extortion to prostitution is under my command in these streets, but…even with all this power my life is plagued with nightmares.” Jigsaw clenches his fist in anger. “By a man who wears a skull and calls himself the Punisher!”he spat venomously. “All this power is diminishing day after day by man who wears a F—ING SKULL!!!!! The man who f—ked my face up! The man who took out my best men like they were god damn flies!” Jigsaw yelled out as he starts to walk left and right anxiously. “I hired the best hitmen from around the world, but they were just of money…and flesh.”Jigsaw stopped suddenly. “But then it hit me…why don't I hire someone who is just like him, and has no remorse in firing the final blow.”He turns to face Roberta.“And that's what brought me here, to have the infamous terrorist known as The Bloodhound of Florencia do the job.”Roberta starts to grit her to teeth in anger.“So I'll give you a deal…you kill the Punisher and I'll let…Ghk!!!” Before Jigsaw could finish his sentence, Roberta suddenly rushes forward and latches her slender fingers around the gangster's neck, lifting him up high with no struggle. Jigsaw's men pull out their guns and surround the vicious maid. “Now listen here 'Jigsaw'…” Roberta said in perfect English. “Whatever you say will be useless against me now that I have your life in my grasp!”The maid strengthens her grip on the disfigured man's throat. “I don't care if you kill me. I'm not afraid to die for what believe in, but I wonder if you're the same?” She said with an evil grin. Jigsaw begins to laugh manically. “Hahahahahaha! You think you can threaten me with my own life?! Go ahead and do it, that makes your chance of saving your master go down to zero. With just one call by any of my men, the little bastard is brain matter.” He said with a sly grin. “Now, if I was in the position your in I suggest you put the guy who has what you want down…capeesh?” Roberta growled angrily and let the disfigured criminal go. “Much better.” Jigsaw said as he straightens his suit.“This what you need to do. Just kill the Punisher and you'll have your master back. If you try to refuse, well…you know what will happen.” Jigsaw said, he snapped his fingers and one of his men gives him a file.“Here are the plane tickets and the information we scrapped up for you to locate him.”Jigsaw informed her.“I want his head by tomorrow, otherwise little Garcia ain't coming back in one piece.” The disfigured man then snaps his fingers. “Alright boys, lock your guns. It's time to head out.” Jigsaw's henchmen all put up their guns and proceeded to walk away with their boss. “Where's Fabiola?” Roberta demanded. The disfigured man turned around towards the maid's direction. “Who?” Jigsaw asked as begins to ponder over the name given to him until it finally hits him. “Ah, the young maid that was here. Well, let's see…the last time that I saw that sweet little girl was in the kitchen. She was making such a delectable surprise. In fact, me and the boys had quite a feast before you came.” He said in a light-hearted tone. “You should check the fridge if there is any left because *chuckle* what can I say I have a huge appetite for homemade meals. Hope you have a great flight, Roberta.” Jigsaw chuckled before he and his men disappeared out the door. As the door shuts with an abrupt bang Roberta stood there silently for a couple of minutes until finally she begins to slowly walk towards the kitchen. Roberta stood silently near the entrance of the darkly dimmed kitchen; the head maid flipped the switch to the kitchen, which slowly reveals the entire kitchen. “What?” Roberta is shocked to see a near spotless kitchen to her findings, the utensils put in their correct place, the pots and pans placed in an organized way, and the counters were wiped spotless; still something was wrong to Roberta…dead wrong. Fabiola is not here and Roberta began to fear the worst. “You should check the fridge if there is any left.” The phrase began to bounce all over Roberta’s mind. “Worth finding out.” Roberta said to herself as she starts walking towards the fridge. Roberta then stood in front of the fridge and noticed a note posted on it, she then pulled it off to see what was written on it. SURPRISE it read. Roberta then drops the note and slowly starts to open the fridge. Roberta's eyes then widen in horror over the discovery she didn't want find out. The once young, beautiful, and strong Fabiola Inglesias in now broken, twisted, and stuffed in a fridge; the young maiden's emotionless eyes hold a very gruesome story to tell. Roberta dropped down onto her knees as she sees the body of one of her most trusted subordinate's body stuffed into a fridge. “Ay dios! What have they done to you?” The head maid could directly tell from the body injuries that the young girl had gone through hell before she untimely passed away. “Look at what I've got you into and look what happened. You didn't deserve this!” Roberta said in sorrow as she clenched her hands into a fist. So many emotions dwelled deep inside the head maid that words couldn't describe what she felt. “Mark my words, your death will not be in vain.”Roberta slowly starts to get up. “Those heathens will pay dearly for what they have done to you and the young master.” The maid said fiercely as she pulls off her cross necklace and held it against her chest, her eyes suddenly closed. “With the Holy Father at my side I shall hunt down and bring justice to all those who desecrate the Lovelace household and take someone who is near and dear!” Roberta states with emotion. “I will bring you back, young master, and make sure that everything was back before all this happen. I promise you that!” The head maid opens her eyes revealing the determination dwelling from within. “In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice!” Somewhere in New York City, Nighttime Within a reclusive safehouse in New York City, Frank Castle aka The Punisher is planning his next hit on the crime family known as Maggia, the ex-vet is polishing his guns while listening to“Bad Moon Rising”by Creedence Clearwater Revival playing on the radio. I see the bad moon arisen. I see earthquakes and lightin’. I see bad times today. Franks cell begin to ring in his pocket. The vigilante reached up in his pocket and got the phone. He then presses the talk button. “Talk to me.” He said. Don't go around tonight. Well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise. “Hey Frank. I've got the blueprint of the Maggia hideout you wanted.” The male voice said. “Alright, lay it on me.” Frank responded.“Alright then, the base is a rented warehouse off the coast of one of NY harbor. It's guarded by 4 henchmen in the front and 4 in the back. I think they're expecting you to come. So, what's your plan, Boss?”“I'll probably take out the guys in the back first. they won't expect that to happen. I'll make swift and silent to reduce the noise.” Frank said. “Sounds good, Frank. Just be careful. We don't know what's really going down there.” The male voice said with worry. “I'm always careful Micro. Take care.”Frank said and he then hangs up the phone. Frank finishes polishing his gun and puts it away, he then looks at a photo of him with his lost family sitting on the table and sighs, he then resumes planning his next hit. I hear hurricanes ablowin’. I know the end is coming soon. I fear rivers overflowin’. I hear the voice of rage and ruin. Meanwhile Roberta Cisneros is standing atop of a building in front of the Punisher's safehouse holding up her Baretta M82; the young woman changed from her maid attire into her bloodhound uniform consisting of a button up white shirt, black pants, and a black vest. Her hair loosened revealing her long curly hair and removed her glasses covering the latina's piercing yellow eyes. A necklace is around her neck holding a golden locket, she picks up the locket and opens it up revealing a photo of her young master Garcia and his deceased father. “I'm sorry young master that I'm walking on this road once again, but I promise you everything will be as it once was before.” She said to herself as she closed the locket. Roberta then aims the Baretta with her right hand and fires a couple of rounds. The high caliber bullets burst into the air and rip through the safehouse's thick concrete walls and windows. Don't go around tonight. Well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on th- Before the song could finish, one of the bullets pierce through the radio destroying. “Hmm?” Punisher notices the song stopped and looks to find his radio destroyed, suddenly a bullet flies past the veteran's face. Realizing he's under attack, Frank ducks down to the ground as a barrage of bullets burst into the safehouse as Roberta pumps out the rounds from afar. “Dammit, I've been found!” he said to himself as the bullets fly across the house. “But by who?” Frank crouches his way towards a button on the wall and presses it revealing a cache of weapons behind the wall. Frank pulls out the M4A1 and puts it against his back; he then pulls out the M60 and quickly rushes towards one of the front windows where the shots are coming from. Frank spots a figure on the roof and opens fire. One of the bullets passes next to Roberta lightly slashing her face. “Mierda!” she said in frustration as she ducks down to dodge the rest of the bullets. Roberta then aims her Baretta and opens fire, but realizes she has already ran out of bullets. “Not now!” Roberta quickly throws away the Baretta and picks up the Heckler & Koch G3 lying on the floor, she quickly runs across the roof to get out of her attacker's sight. Frank stops firing the M60 when he realizes the attacker was nowhere in sight. “Where'd you go you son of a b—ch.” Frank said as he searches through lightly lit darkness. Suddenly Frank hears a loud crash coming from the right side, he quickly turns around and sees Roberta bursting out of the window. The former assassin lands on the ground perfectly as the shattered glass surrounds her. Roberta turns her head around and stares into Frank's eyes with her piercing yellow orbs. “Well, I'll be damned.” Punisher is surprised to see a woman besides Natasha crashing into his safehouse unexpectedly, especially one he has never met before. “Who the hell are you?” Frank demanded. “Your death.” Roberta responded back, she then aims her G3 and pulls the trigger firing a burst of bullets at the Vietnam vet. Frank tries to aim his M60, but it gets knocked out of his hands by the burst of bullets. “S—T!” Frank quickly rolls out of the way as a burst of bullets hit the concrete wall behind him. Frank runs across the room as a load of bullets follow behind him hitting the concrete wall instead of their intended target. Frank pushes one of the tables onto its side and hides behind it. Frank pulls out his M4 Carbine and opens fire on Roberta. The head maid dodges most of the bullets with ease, but suddenly gets hit on the right shoulder. Roberta hisses in pain and shrugs it off, she then runs across the room as Frank opens fire on her. The head maid then hides behind a cache of large boxes as the ruthless vigilante opens fire; Roberta counters the attack with a burst of rounds coming from the side. Soon the Punisher's safehouse became a full fledged war-zone as a hail of bullets cover the place. Roberta fires a burst of rounds with one of them piercing through the table and hitting the Punisher in the right shoulder. Frank winces in pain, but quickly shrugs it off and returns fire until he realizes he ran out of bullets. “Damn it!” Frank then throws his Carbine on the ground. Roberta continues to fire more rounds until she suffered the same fate as Frank and quickly discards the weapon: silence soon surrounds the area. “So what did I do to piss you off?” He asked aloud. Roberta was silent for a while until she finally conceded. “Nothing really.” She responded back. “So if I didn't do s—t to ya, then why are you attacking me?” Frank replied solemnly. “It's not like wanted to do this willingly, Mr. Castle.” Roberta replied back as she reaches both hands into her vest. “So if you're not doing this willingly, then someone is hiring you to kill me? Then who?” Frank said as he reaches into his holster. Roberta snickered over Frank's comment. “Asking for information is useless to a dead man, don't you think?” she commented back as she pulled the dual Colt 1927’s out of her vest. Punisher chuckled a little bit. “What can I say, I pretty much think getting information from criminals is useless, but something in your eyes makes me want to know more about you, stranger.” He replied back as he pulls out his Beretta M9 pistol out of his holster. Roberta then released her Colt's safety switch off. “What can I say…I have to have somethings kept secret till I die.” She replied to the war vet. Frank pulls the safety switch of his Beretta off. “I see. Well, ain't that a shame.” He said in a cold demeanor. “Indeed.” Roberta replied back with a smirk. Suddenly both warriors burst out with their pistols and began to open fire, their eyes gazing at each other fiercely. Bullets fly across the house missing their intended targets by mere inches. A couple of rounds cut through Frank's sides leaving small gash-like wounds, the vet simply ignored the pain and kept firing his gun. A couple of bullets slashed into both of Roberta's shoulders, but the femme fatal ignored the pain and continued to fire more rounds. Frank fired two more rounds until one of Roberta's bullets hits into his left shoulder causing him to let go of his Beretta M9 and get knocked back. The two rounds then burst into both Roberta's shoulders causing her to drop both of her 1927 Colts; Roberta quickly recovers from the blow and reaches behind her back with her right arm, she then pulls out the KA-BAR knife and charges towards the wounded soldier. Frank recovered from the blow very quickly ignoring the pulsing pain from being shot in the shoulder; Frank sees Roberta dashing towards him ready plunge her KA-BAR into his chest and moves out of the way. Roberta quickly recovers and roundhouse kicks Frank in the face causing him to stagger back, Roberta quickly dashes in front of Frank Castle and slashes him in the chest leaving a huge gash in the middle of his chest. The femme fatal is about to slash the Vietnam vet again until he pulled out his Gerber MkII knife from his leg sheath and quickly clashed blades with Roberta. Their blades clacking at each other as both warriors struggle to be the one on top until Frank kicks Roberta into her stomach causing the femme fatale to stagger back; Frank tries to slash Roberta in the chest, but Roberta recovers and counters the attack by blocking it with her KA-BAR. Roberta counters by kicking Frank twice in the stomach and plunging her KA-BAR into Frank's chest, The Vietnam vet growled in pain and counters the attack by plunges his knife into Roberta's stomach. The femme fatale gasps in pain and responds by pummeling her fist into Frank's face causing the vet to get knocked down onto the ground. Roberta slowly pulls out the knife in her stomach inch by inch and throwing it onto the ground, the femme fatal felt a shudder of pain, but quickly blocks it out; Her breathing becomes more heavy and rustic. Frank slowly gets off the ground and pulls out the knife plunged into his chest then throws it away. He then looks into Roberta's piercing yellow eyes. “Is that the best you got?” He spat out. Roberta gritted her teeth and charges into the wounded vet. Roberta slams her fist into Frank's face, the gloved knuckles crashing into the man's left cheek. She quickly follows the attack with a bust through the gut sending small shockwaves into Frank's nervous system. She then finishes the routine by kicking the wounded vet twice in the chest causing him to stagger a couple of steps. Roberta tries to hit it off with a left hook in the stomach, but Frank grabs the maid by the left hand and slams his fast into hers causing the femme fatale to gush blood from her nose. He follows the attack with a knee in the stomach followed by an elbow in the back. Frank quickly stands her up and bust through her with a left hand cross in the face causing Roberta to spurt blood from her mouth. Frank follows this attack by grabbing Roberta by the hair and punching her twice in the stomach. He then finishes the attack by throwing the femme fatal across the room sending her crashing into the wall and falling onto the ground. “Finished yet?” Frank said cracking his neck and knuckles. Roberta gets up off the ground and wipes the blood dripping from her mouth, she the looks at the Vietnam vet with her cold piercing eyes. “You'll pay dearly for this.” She said coldly. Roberta charges at the vigilante and swings her fist at him. Frank dodges the attack and swings a left hook at her, but the femme fatale blocks the attack and counters with an uppercut to the chin. She follows this by punching Frank in the face with a left hook followed by a right hook in the face again causing Frank to spit out some blood. She then kicks the Vietnam vet in the left side twice causing him to move a little to the left. Roberta tries to finish the attack with a punch square in the face, but Frank blocks the attack by catching it in mid air he tries to counter with a left hook until Roberta catches his fist in midair. Suddenly both warriors are locked in a mid-struggle as both warriors try to overcome the other with their strength, but with no prevail. “Damn, this bitch is strong, but I have to finish this fight.” Frank thought to himself, he looks into the woman's cold piercing eyes. “There's something about this woman, she doesn't have the same looks like the other criminals I've faced. There's something familiar.” Frank tries to ponder on the subject a little more, but it gives Roberta the edge in the struggle as she pushes onto Frank little more. “Damn it, not now, I have to think of something fast!” Realizing he is losing the edge in the struggle Frank slams his head into Roberta's causing the femme fatale to loosen her grip on the vet's fist. Frank quickly counters by punching Roberta twice in the face causing her to spit out tons of blood. He follows the attack by punching Roberta square in the gut causing her to gasp for air. Frank finishes the attack with a spinning kick in the face causing Roberta to spin in mid-air until she falls on the ground. Frank grabs Roberta by the hair and picks her up; he then throws her onto one of the table causing it to break on impact. Frank slowly walks up to the wounded warrior and grabs her by the throat he then proceeds to strangle her. The war vet's thick fingers wrapping onto the former FARC's slender neck gripping it tightly as it slowly closes the air passage to the lungs. Realizing that she is in some deep s—t Roberta tries to loosen Frank's grip, but with no prevail. Frank then increases his grip on the femme fatale's throat causing her to breath rapidly as more air is being cut off. “Damn it, not now, not yet!” Roberta thought to herself, she quickly reaches one of her hands down below and starts to fumble with her belt. She then clicks a button that causes the belt buckle to open and unleash a small gunshot burst. The bullets rip through Frank's stomach causing some chunks of flesh to burst out. Frank suddenly feels a small burst of pain in his stomach causing him to let go of Roberta. “What the hell?!” Frank looks down and sees a deep wound embedded in his stomach, he then looks up and sees a very pissed off Roberta land uppercut into his chin causing the war get knocked down onto the ground. Roberta quickly gets on top of the fallen warrior and starts pummeling him. “You think I'm gonna let you kill me right here?! I can't die here yet! Not now! Not yet!” Roberta yelled as she slams her fist into Frank's face. Frank was surprised by Roberta's sudden outburst, as he couldn't defend himself from Roberta's unyielding rage. “When the hell did she get this strong?” Frank thought to himself as Roberta slams her fist into his face causing him spit out blood profusely. Frank suddenly snaps himself out of his spaced out state as Roberta was to hurl one of her fist into him once more, but Frank grabs her hand by mid-air and throws her off of him. Frank gets up off the ground and pulls out his piano wire garrote and walks up to the fallen warrior. Roberta slowly begins to get up off the ground until she felt a slight tug on her throat; the femme fatale then realized that Frank is trying to strangle her again with his piano wire garrote. Thinking quick, Roberta reaches from behind and grabs Frank by the neck and throws him over herself and onto the ground. The former FARC quickly follows it by stomping her feet onto the Vietnam vet's face, causing his nose to crack and bleed. Roberta was about to stomp on his face again, but Frank quickly rolls to the left and quickly gets up off the ground. Roberta tries to land a square kick in the chest, but Frank blocks the attack and counters by smashing his fist into Roberta's right cheek. He quickly follows the attack with another fist into Roberta's left cheek, he follows the attack by punching the femme fatale twice in the stomach. Frank quickly finishes the attack by grabbing Roberta by her curly long black hair and headbutt her hard in the face causing her to stagger back. Roberta quickly recovers from the attack and punches Frank square in the face before he expects it. She quickly follows the attack by punching him hard in the stomach, then in the chest, and twice in the face causing him to spurt blood from his nose once again. The femme fatale grabs Frank by the shoulders and knees him multiple times in the gut causing him to gasp profusely. She follows this fatal combo with an uppercut to the chin causing him to stand up unwillingly and finishes the attack with a hard kick to the face causing him to shift to the left. The two warriors continued to pummel each other for hours leaving them both bloody and bruised, suddenly Frank catches one of Roberta's flailing fists in mid air and quickly counters with a punch in the face. He grabs the femme fatale by the vest and throws her hard against the concrete causing her to slowly slide onto the ground. Roberta slowly starts to get up off of the ground until Frank walks up to her, grabs her by the hair, and smashes her head against the wall multiple time.“Damn it, I lost concentration and this is what happens. Is this the end for me now?” Roberta thought to herself as her face crashes into the wall once more, her vision blurs in and out each time her face disconnects from the wall. Suddenly a vision appears before the femme fatale's eyes; Roberta finds herself seeing her master Garcia Lovelace looking at the window, admiring the beauty from outside. He turns his head around and looks at Roberta. “Today seems like a beautiful day to walk. Don't you think Roberta?” He said calmly with a smile. “I'm sorry Young Master for failing you once again. Please forgive me.” Roberta thought as her face disconnects from the wall once more. Instead of finishing her off by slamming her head into the wall once again Frank suddenly throws Roberta onto the ground. The femme fatal found herself sprawled on the ground her face mostly covered in blood, her breathing becoming raspier as her chest continues to heave heavily, her shirt torn in the middle revealing parts of her bra, and her black pants having holes on the side and front. The Vietnam vet walks up next to the heavily wounded and exhausted warrior his face covered in blood, his nose slightly broken, his left nostril closed due to some heavy damage to the face, his skull t-shirt heavily torn revealing the gunshot wound and knife wound inflicted upon by the femme fatal. “Last chance, miss, if you tell who sent you here I might let you live.” He said as he points his finger at her. A grin appears on Roberta's face leaving the vigilante confused. She slowly lifts her upper body up. “Very well, vigilante. If you want to her my story then I'll gladly tell it to you.” Roberta said as she pulls off the necklace with the locket on her neck. “Here, catch.” Roberta then throws the necklace to Frank. Frank catches the necklace and opens the locket, revealing a picture of an elderly man and a young child. “Who's the kid?” Frank asked. “That kid is my young master, his name is Garcia Lovelace.” Roberta responded. “I have known him since he was a little babe.” Roberta continued on. “With all the faults I have in my past to him I'm a kindred spirit, I tried my best to protect him from the evils of the world, but sometimes my strength wasn't enough.” Roberta said solemnly. “Ever since his father died our relationship became distant as the external forces pushed themselves onto him, but after a few years our relationship started to get better…in fact everything seems to be going into place until that fateful day.” Roberta clenched her hands into a fist. “After I came home from shopping, the young Master was nowhere in sight, but someone else was…I think you know him by the name of Jigsaw?” This diabolic name suddenly caused something to spark in Frank's mind. “He told me that the young master is held hostage and if I didn't help him kill you the young master would be killed.” Roberta said in anger. “I could've killed him easily, but the odds were stacked against me so all I could do is concede.” Roberta started to chuckle. “ I thought to myself that this was going to be an easy task before I completed main objective, but I guess I over looked the situation and looked at what it got me into.” She said sarcastically. “Well, now that my story is finished, how about you go ahead and finish me off. my life isn't worth nothing now!” Roberta concluded, giving her own life to the vigilante. Frank gave Roberta a long look. “No.” he said calmly. Roberta is surprised by Frank's answer. “What, why?! Aren't I a criminal?! Aren't you supposed to give us unmerciful vengeance?!” Roberta demanded. “You're correct about my hatred for low-lifes, but you're by no means a criminal.” He replied calmly. Roberta is confused by the Vietnam vet's statement. “What do you mean?” Roberta asked. “Do I need to explain it to you? You were held against your will, and didn't have any choice. You were doing the wrong thing for the right reason.” Frank said in response. Roberta started to chuckle again. “ I guess you're right there.” She said in a light tone. “So…are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help me rescue the kid?” Frank asked the wounded warrior. A grin appears on Roberta's face. “What do you think, vigilante?” Roberta asked in sarcastic tone. “ I wouldn't doubt um… um…” The vigilante said. “Roberta. Everyone calls me Roberta.” The femme fatale replied. A small grin appears on the vigilante's face, a rare smile that is known for mutual friendship. “Very well, Roberta, here's the plan.” Tomorrow, Lovelace Mansion In the Lovelace living room Jigsaw and four of his men are waiting for Roberta to arrive with the package, tagged along with them is the young Garcia Lovelace whose hands are tied behind his back and his face covered in a black cloth. The entrance to the living room opened causing Jigsaw and his men to turn their heads and see who has arrived. A battle scarred Roberta appears out of the entrance holding a large, tattered, black cloth in her right hand. She then stood before the evil assassin and his men. “How did it go?”Jigsaw asked. “Enough talk. I did what you wanted and I have come to take what is mine.” Roberta demanded. Jigsaw began to chuckle. “Tough talk, sweetheart, but do you have proof?” the disfigured criminal replied back. “Here.” Roberta throws Jigsaw the tattered black cloth, revealing it to be a bloodstained part of the Punisher's shirt. Jigsaw looks up at the femme fatale. “What the hell is this?” He questioned. “Your proof.” Roberta replied calmly. Anger filled Jigsaw's head as he violently throws the black clothing onto the ground. “THIS IS F—KING S—T! I told you to bring me his head! HIS HEAD!” Jigsaw yelled out. “During my unfortunate conflict with him, it seems that once I stabbed him in the heart the vigilante fell into the sea. I couldn't recover the body.” Roberta replied calmly. “HOW THE F—K DID THAT HAPPEN?!” Jigsaw questioned. “All you need to know, Yankee, is that I did what you needed me to do and I have come for my reward.” Roberta said in a cold tone. Jigsaw was about to exploded until he eventually calmed himself and straightened his suit up. “Very well then. If you want your reward I'll gladly give it to ya, Tommy, you know what to do.” Jigsaw said as he snaps his fingers. One of his men grabs the young Lovelace and is about to shoot him with his pistol until and a large slim bullet burst out of his neck, causing him to fall on the ground dead. Jigsaw is shocked when he sees his fellow henchman fall on the ground dead. “Kill the kid! We've been set up!” Jigsaw yelled out. The rest of the henchmen pull their guns, but could never pull the trigger as several bullets hit all three henchmen in the neck, head, and eye. Roberta rushes forward and grabs Garcia with her right arm. One of the bullets is rewinded revealing it came out of the windows and was traveling from a sniper rifle wielded by the Punisher who is well hidden from everyone. She then turns and pulls out her 1927 Colt pistol and fires two shots into Jigsaw's shoulder causing the criminal to fall to the ground. She then looks at the bound Garcia who is shaking in fear. “Shh. Shh. It's okay young master. It's okay. I'm here.” Roberta said in a soothing voice trying to calm the fearful child. “Roberta?” the bound child muffled through the black cloth. “Don't speak, young master. Let me free from these things.” She said calmly as she cuts his hands free from the noose with her KA-BAR knife. She then pulls off the black cloth from his head revealing a young blonde haired boy who's covering his eyes in fear. Roberta puts her gloved hands on his cheeks. “You can open your eyes, young master. I'm here.” She said in a reassuring voice. The young boy opens his eyes revealing his auburn colored eyes. “Roberta...” he said meekly. A smile appears on the maid's face. “Yes, it's me, young master.” She replied. Tears begin to overflow in the kid's eyes as he embraces his caretaker. Roberta returns her young master's embrace as he begins to cry on her shoulder. “It's okay, young master, everything is all over.” Roberta said reassuring the young master. “Well, ain't this a touching moment. Too bad that bitch won't be here to see it though. Hahahahahaha!” A familiar voice spoke out. Roberta looked up and spotted the wounded Jigsaw chuckling at them as he lays down on the ground wounded. Roberta pulls Garcia off of her shoulder and looks at him. “Listen to me clearly, young master. I want you to leave this room immediately. I have some unfinished business to take care of.” She said as she looks at the wounded Jigsaw. Garcia was hesitant but soon agreed with her and ran out of the room. Roberta then walks up to the wounded criminal and points her pistol right between his eyes. “This is for Fabiola.” Winner: The Punisher. Expert's Opinion In a battle between two equals, this match was more than enough for both warriors to handle, but Punisher proves himself time and time again that he still got the touch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terminator (The Terminator) (by Tybaltcapulet) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Human Warriors Category:Assassins